


Kink #50 With a Mix of Studying

by shinbaku



Series: Seven’s Smutshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fukuroudani Dorms, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Study Date, Studying, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinbaku/pseuds/shinbaku
Summary: Akaashi likes the weight of Bokuto's cock in his mouth and will go to all means necessary to get it, especially if it means that he gets to make Bokuto feel good and decompress from all of his studying in the process.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Seven’s Smutshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776769
Kudos: 143





	Kink #50 With a Mix of Studying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissurelbowgn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissurelbowgn/gifts).



Soft rock music drifted through the room as Akaashi sat on Bokuto’s bed as he formulated his plan to get what he wants, and what he wants was Bokuto’s dick in his mouth. Bokuto’s bed was adjacent to his desk, allowing Akaashi to watch him silently study and visualize himself sinking down to his knees in front of the third year to praise him for how he was doing as a student-athlete.

He wants to run his tongue up and down the vein on the underside, and he wants to tease the slit before he wraps his lips around the head. He wants to take Bokuto as far as he can and he wants to stay there, pushing past his gag reflex and listening to all the noises Bokuto makes when he’s feeling especially taken care of.

So, naturally, he’d chosen a time when he knew Bokuto would be cracking down on his academics. He picked a time when he knew Bokuto would be more stressed and pent up, and he also chose this exact moment – as Bokuto’s switching gears from English literature into mathematics – to quietly rise from the bed and creep up behind his boyfriend.

Bokuto was preoccupied with gathering his hand taken notes from his mathematics class that he didn’t notice what his boyfriend was doing; soon enough, Akaashi starts with a slow massage to his shoulders, large hands cupping broad shoulders, fingers laying over his collarbones softly while his thumbs pressed into trapezius muscles where he knew Bokuto carried most of his stress. The more he circled his thumbs around on Bokuto’s muscles, the more small grunts escaped him.

“Aggashi.” Bokuto mutters in an uncharacteristically quiet tone, his eyebrows finally smoothing out from their set position of concentration and his head falling backwards. Dark blue eyes scanned along the face below him that was upturned for him to see the raw emotion across, and Akaashi frowned at the mildly stressed out look that was slowly dissipating the more Akaashi worked his muscles.

However, Akaashi usually followed through with whatever he set his mind to, so he hums. His hands stop their movement and one hand slides up to bi-coloured hair, sliding his fingers in between the strands in just the right way that he knows makes Bokuto melt. He was rewarded with his telltale sign of this correct assumption. “You’re really tense, Bokuto-san. Are you ready to take a break yet? You’ve been studying non-stop for almost two hours.”

Even though he already knows that no matter how much Bokuto was in need of a break, he’d continue to push on under the pretenses of ‘needing to pass his exams in order to graduate and go pro’. As if proving his point, Bokuto’s eyebrows twitched as they pulled inward again and he raised his head to stare down at his note cards and worksheets.

“I have to pass this exam.” He said, voice hard with tenacity, and Akaashi clicked his tongue seemingly in disappointment, untangling his hand from Bokuto’s hair all while removing his other hand from Bokuto’s shoulder. A short whine follows, something that he ignores for the moment being. He shuffles to Bokuto’s left side, leaning his hand on the armrest, looking over Bokuto’s shoulder at the messy Japanese characters on the index card in front of them, and pretending to look the problem over as he ponders how to continue.

Akaashi bit his lip momentarily, then finally opened his mouth. “How do you feel about another massage?”

His boyfriend’s answer was immediate which made Akaashi snort, “Yes.”

Then, like in every fantasy he had about this moment, he dropped to his knees and revelled in the way Bokuto’s body jolted in shock at the sudden movement to his side. When Bokuto opens and closes his mouth like a carp, as Akaashi knees his way under the desk Bokuto’s study material laid on, Akaashi gazes up at him with an innocent glint to his eyes.

“What is it?” He inquired as if he did nothing wrong, lifting his hands to palm over Bokuto’s thighs padded by compression athletics and basketball shorts. 

“Why are you down there?” Bokuto asks, sounding a bit frazzled, and Akaashi’s hand passes over his crotch which makes Bokuto inhale sharply. The longer the setter stayed quiet the more the spiker seemed to understand his intentions, and golden-owlish eyes began to slit in lust. “...oh.”

Akaashi leaned forward to nuzzle his nose to the slowly growing small bulge in his shorts. “Yeah, oh.” He shoots back, fingers hooking in the waistline of his shorts, freezing when he feels a heavy hand on his head. His eyes slide back up to Bokuto’s, and he swallows at the smirk the older male wears on his face.

Akaashi wonders what the hell he got himself into as he watches Bokuto’s tongue wet his pinking lips. “Does my pretty boy want to suck my cock? So naughty. Who would’ve known you were so needy?” He runs his hand through Akaashi’s hair and smiles at the way Akaashi pushes his head up against his palm. Then, Bokuto’s fingers flexed and he gripped soft strands. “Get on with it, then. You can suck me, baby, just don’t distract me. I wasn’t lying about needing to study.”

Bokuto watches as Akaashi belatedly reacts to his voice, his eyes going cloudy with lust and pulls down his shorts before getting a better grasp on his compressors, pulling those down as well with help from Bokuto as he raises his hips. As soon as Bokuto’s boxers were exposed to him, Akaashi mouthed over the thin black fabric.

Slowly, the raven pulled Bokuto out from his boxers and bit his lip at the sight in front of him. Bokuto was big, and if he were void of his boxers, Akaashi would know that there was a small patch of nicely trimmed hair at the base of his cock, almost as if he knew Akaashi was going to blow him and groomed himself in the shower when he got the chance to.

Either way, the thought alone was enough to make Akaashi’s mouth water.

He started off slow, licking his way up and down the underside of his cock, then pressing open mouthed kisses at the base where he could reach. When he worked his way back up, he noticed how Bokuto’s breathing had fastened, and Akaashi tongued the slit while gathering the precum there and smearing it along the head.

There was something... enticing about the way Bokuto seemed to fill up his mouth so easily. The energy in the room around them was static, causing the fine hairs on Akaashi’s arms to stand still and causing his breathing to be shallow. The head of Bokuto’s cock bumped against the back of his throat, threatening to choke him as he inched down lower and lower.

Around the cock in his mouth, Akaashi let out a soft moan, not being able to help himself as he kept his jaw slack and his cheeks hollow. His gunmetal blue eyes were fluttering closed softly, black eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks, and his tongue curled around the underside, cradling his cock almost. He heard Bokuto groan from above him and Akaashi felt pride swell in his chest because he was the only one who got to hear how Bokuto sounded and he was the only one who got to see him like this; all blissed out in the most nonchalant way possible.

Akaashi slid his hands up from Bokuto’s thighs to his hips where he gripped them, using them to stabilize himself, framing Bokuto’s thighs on either side of his body under his arms. He breathed in deeply and slowly, exhaling just as deep and slowly, getting used to the feeling of Bokuto deep in his throat and the hand in his hair loosened which made Akaashi whine just slightly. He was quite enjoying the roughness of how Bokuto was handling him.

Bokuto notices this and tightens his grip, effectively making Akaashi moan around him which makes him exhale sharply. He’d completely given up trying to study, the feeling of Akaashi’s mouth felt way too good around him than the information entering his mind did. Akaashi’s mouth was always tight and wet and so fucking hot around him, and every time his setter swallowed around him he felt his nerve endings shoot electricity through his body.

“You warming me up, pretty boy?” Bokuto murmured and Akaashi’s eyes fluttered back open, looking up at him and catching his eyes with his mouth stuffed pleasantly. Bokuto’s eyes widened at the trusting look in Akaashi’s eyes, his other hand coming down to trace under his eye then following the stretch of his lips. His pretty setter boyfriend has never looked at him like that before, so he wonders just how far down his boyfriend is.

Bokuto watched him carefully. “How deep are you, baby? One tap for very, two for not really.” Bokuto reached down to tap his own hip as if guiding Akaashi to do the same. Almost immediately, Bokuto felt two taps on his hip, and he rocked his hips up in response. “That’s good, Keiji, I don’t want to hurt you,” he started, quickly finishing as he saw Akaashi’s nose wrinkling in his current way of expressing that Bokuto could never hurt him, “I know you trust me, but we need to take the proper precautions if that were to happen.”

Dark blue eyes blinked up at him doely, and Bokuto’s eyes rolled back when he felt Akaashi’s tongue scrape against the vein. “Hah, fuck, Akaashi.” Bokuto finally moaned, and Akaashi perked up as if he knew what was about to happen. The only time Bokuto pronounced his name correctly was when he was about to hit his climax, when he was about to cum hard, and Akaashi was here for it as he suckled somewhere between hard and soft.

“Akaashi. Your mouth, holy fuck. So talented. Who would’ve known you liked cock warming? Man, I’ve got to take advantage of this later and see how much you can handle.” He spoke the last part more to himself than the raven, and he bit his lip. “So close, pretty boy. Make me cum in this hot mouth of yours.” He cooed and Akaashi heaved a deep, slow and shallow breath before he slowly pulled up on Bokuto’s cock, keeping his reddened and raw lips around the head.

He flicked his tongue along the slit, and he felt Bokuto tremble under him, relaxing his jaw as he slid back down and taking Bokuto all the way into the hilt before sliding back up and repeating the process. That was until Bokuto groaned loud, hand forcing him down until the head of his cock grazed the back of Akaashi’s throat while Akaashi’s nose nudged his lower abdomen, and Bokuto’s hips twitched.

Akaashi’s eyes welled up with tears but he moaned provocatively around Bokuto nonetheless, and Bokuto came down his throat like that which caused Akaashi to almost choke due to his fight or flight being triggered. However, being the good boyfriend that he is, Akaashi managed to swallow it all and let up as soon as Bokuto let him. He licks Bokuto clean and basks in the shudder he gets, before he tucks him back into his boxers, climbing onto his lap for a kiss.

Bokuto’s tongue entered Akaashi’s mouth and Akaashi pulled away before Bokuto could get too carried away.

In a wrecked voice, he speaks with a small smile. “How was that, Kotaro?”

He watched as the spiker’s eyes flickered. “Oh, I’m not done with you just yet, Keiji.” And just like that Bokuto stood with Akaashi in his arms, and he splayed the boy out along his bed spread. “Say your prayers now because I’m not going to stop until you can’t go on anymore physically.” Bokuto smirked, slipping his shirt off and kicking his compressors and shorts off to the side.

Akaashi gave an impish look in return. “Do your worse,” he challenged, a giddy feeling bubbling up in his stomach as he gazed up at him. His boyfriend was a goof.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this came about because A. I made an NSFW roulette with 100 index cards, so 50 kinks ( to which Kink #50 was 'cock warming' ) & 50 dialogue prompts and B. my friend, whom I'm gifting this to, remembers the one time I said cock warming was hot (: I hope you enjoyed this, and remember that kudos, bookmarks and comments are welcomed! Feedback is also appreciated <3


End file.
